Cigerette Smoke
by flickerswish
Summary: Reigen lives alone and now someone's found out where he lives - probably the worst possible to person to know about this particular secret, adding it to the many other secrets they already know about him. Reigen can already tell this is going to be a longer day than it already has been.
1. Quiet Night Ruined

"Ugh, this place _reeks_ of cigarette smoke."

Reigen closes his eyes and takes a long drag of his cigarette, exhaling slowly. The smoke burns in his throat on its way out. When he opens his eyes, the intruder is unfortunately still there. Tall with dark chestnut hair, and wearing a black suit. Though the feature that stuck out the most were the bright red circles on his cheeks. And that bothered Reigen.

It was Dimple.

"Why do you think that is?" Reigen finally says, flicking cigarette ash into the tray. He glances in Dimple's direction whose pinching his nose and waving his hand in front of his face to get rid of the smoke.

"It couldn't possibly be because I live here could it?" He says with some snark as he blows the next plume of smoke directly in Dimple's direction. He spares the thought about what breathing this stuff in would do to the unsuspecting host Dimple is possessing but considering they _were_ in Claw; his concern fades quick.

"Cute," Dimple responds as he steps further into the room, closing in on where Reigen sits. It's almost amusing watching him maneuver through the clutter. Almost. The feeling is overwhelmed by the sense of dread and anxiety of having Dimple in his home.

Letting out a string of soft curses as he finally gets to where Reigen is, Dimple gives him a smug look as he watch's Reigen sweat.

"And it's a mess too," Dimple comments, looking around the room as his grin grows to stretch across his face. A sinister look for sure.

Reigen feels cold. His home always had an empty feeling to it no matter how much stuff he crammed into it the place always felt too big, too dim, too isolated and lonely. But now with Dimple in it, his home felt small. Dimple seemed to occupy the whole room, filling it with his breath. It's claustrophobic. Reigen would give up a great deal to have him be gone, memory erased of ever finding out where Reigen lived. But that wasn't going to happen so he opts to ignore Dimple.

"How did you find out where I live?" Reigen asks, keeping his expression neutral and calm. If he lets Dimple know just how bothered, he is it will only encourage the little bastard to continue.

"Followed you, obviously," Dimple says, his tone sarcastic.

Reigen loses a sliver of patience. Come to think of it though, he does remember throwing salt at Dimple on his way home from work. He had wondered what Dimple was doing but the spirit left before he could question him.

He had left right? Reigen had been cautious and spent an hour passing time before continuing on home to make sure that Dimple wouldn't become mischievous and follow him. That clearly didn't work as evident by Dimple's self-satisfied expression. The hair on Reigen's neck stood up on end.

"Congratulations," Reigen says with annoyance. "You now know where I live."

"I do," Dimple coos, his fingers tracing along the couch arm, dangerously close to Reigen's arm. Reigen didn't like the way he leaned over him, or the way he could feel Dimple's warm breath fall against his face. It made him feel uneasy.

"What do you want?" Reigen asks even though he knows what Dimple wants. The smirk on his face reaffirms that for him. Dimple's fingers graze against Reigen's shoulder making him jerks away. Glad one of them is having fun.

"Maybe you're not as clever as you claim to be if you don't already know," Dimple hums, moving away and Reigen feels as if he can breathe again.

"Not going to happen."

"You don't sound so sure of that."

"I am."

"I could always tell Mob. He really admires you, you know. Looks up to you. I could tell him all of your little secrets. This one…the one where you're a fraud. A fake. A liar. He'd be distraught. Can you imagine? He might never look at you again," Dimple says, with glee on his face before he turns away from Reigen. He sees Dimple's shoulder's move as he tries not to laugh. Reigen can feel sweat trickle down his face. His voice is strained when he speaks.

"So that's the kind of game you want to play," Reigen grits through his teeth as Dimple spins around, nodding his head enthusiastically. What is he a bobble head? Reigen's cigarette fizzes out. He didn't even get to smoke half of it.

"Alright," Reigen says as he stands up and begins loosening his tie.

Honestly Reigen feels a bit sick to his stomach right now but Mob is so young, full of hopes and dreams. And he doesn't want to be the cause of them shattering, so he can take a little bit of slap and tickle from Dimple if it's for that kid.

"Alright?" Dimple questions. Looking a bit dissatisfied, suspicious, and confused.

"Alright. Have it your way. Or were you expecting me to think about it longer? Sweat a bit more?" Reigen says, unbuttoning his suit jacket as he steps past Dimple into his bedroom.

Dimple follows as though he's in a daze but he recovers. Shame.

"Maybe. You sounded not too sure long ago. Changed your mind that quickly did you? I wanted it to be hard on you, to watch you squirm," Dimple says. "You gave in too fast Reigen. It's not just about the sex you know."

"I know," Reigen says, sitting down on his bed unlacing his dress shoes and pulling his socks off. He hadn't even been home long enough to take his shoes off before Dimple showed up.

"It's a power play. The sex is just a perk for you. You want to have power over me, see how far you can push me, what you can push me to do," Reigen says, moving to his belt. He slides it through the belt loops, fully aware of Dimple watching him as evident by him crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe with an amused expression.

"Very good Reigen. Maybe you _are_ more clever than I give you credit for. And you are just _so_ calm about all this. Nerves of steel perhaps?" Dimple jokes, eyes landing on Reigen's fingers as they hesitate on his shirt.

"You can leave that on if you want," Dimple says.

Reigen takes the shirt off.

"What? Did you expect to be the first man I've ever been with? If you can call yourself a man— I used to sleep with guys all the time when I was a bit younger than I am now. Well, men and women both really. This isn't anything new really, aside from the fact that I've never slept with a spirit before," Reigen was rambling and Dimple got him to shut up by pushing him down on to the bed, pulling Reigen pants off instead of letting him finish undressing himself.

"It'll be a lot different than those people you've slept with in the past. Trust me," Dimple says, wriggling between Reigen's thighs in a position that Reigen admittedly has limited experience with. But he won't tell Dimple that.

"You realize," Dimple grin. "Once we do this, it'll just be one more thing for me to hold over your head."

"Isn't that what half the fun is about?" Reigen says, trying his hand at being coy. Dimple must've agreed because he didn't say anything, he just continues to grin fingers sliding along Reigen's skin making him shudder.

"Roll over, I want to see if your ass is a nice as it looked in those pants," Dimple orders and Reigen obeys, shifting around to lie on his stomach. He could just feel Dimple's gaze move down his back and to his ass where it lingered. He suppressed the urge to shiver again. The mood in this room wasn't bad.

And then rough hands grabbed Reigen's hips, pulling him to the edge of the bed and he ended in a position that was almost humiliating but also erotic. Ass in the air and face in the bed, but erotic because he couldn't see Dimple's face, which was always a plus.

Dimple's hands caressing his body slowly was doing wonders on his state of arousal. He's taking his time, surprisingly. Reigen expected it to be a quick fuck and then it'd be over. No, Dimple seemed to have other plans.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Dimple coos, and Reigen thinks he might too.

The rest is almost a blur. Somewhere along the way Reigen forgot he resents Dimple. Somewhere along the way Dimple turned Reigen around, lifted him up, and fucked him against the wall. Reigen forgot to be quiet and Dimple kissed him because he knew it would irritate Reigen.

He bit Reigen's collarbone to leave a mark just below where it would be seen if Reigen didn't leave his shirt buttoned up all the way. The next week was going to be very hot Reigen recalled in the middle of it. He doesn't remember frantically trying to undress Dimple, but he must've because when Dimple left he was putting on his jacket which he'd only be doing if Reigen or himself had taken it off.

Now he sits on his bed with his back against the wall smoking what must've been his second cigarette since Dimple had finally left. Dimple who left after cumming three times in him. Three whole times, talk about excessive. Reigen wonders if Dimple's host felt anything of what they did. Wouldn't that be a hoot.

Exhaling a plume of smoke, Reigen chuckles to himself. Maybe he'll have to invite Mob over tomorrow though he'll have to clean a bit. Reigen takes one last drag of his cigarette and gets up to take a shower.

The room really does smell strongly of cigarettes. Maybe some air freshener is in order too.

 **A/N** \- guess who returns from the dead with a surprise mp100 one-shot. It's me. I can also be found on Ao3 here: /users/flickerswish  
Shout out to my friend who edited this. God knows I need it while getting back into the swing of things. If you wanna check them out, you can find them on Ao3 here: /users/Calieus


	2. Drunkard

Reigen kept inching the window open more and more. The air outside was frigid and seeping in through the cracks of the window but while it seems to almost brush at Reigen's neck and makes him shiver it was still very, very warm inside. The reason for his warmness could perhaps be blamed on the fact that they had a full house tonight at the Spirits and Such Consultation Office. A full house being Reigen, his two employee's Serizawa and Shigeo, and an evil spirit named Dimple who was still possessing the same body he had been in the last time Reigen saw him. A tall, attractive and unnamed man.

The second Dimple's name even crosses Reigen's mind, he glances over and a heavy feeling like dread starts pushing down on Reigen when their eyes meet. Dimple's cheeks stretch into a smirk and Reigen looks away only to find that Shigeo aka Mob is staring at him curiously. He slaps on a smile and that seems to satisfy Mob. It doesn't satisfy Reigen though and his stress levels are starting to rise. That child is astoundingly observant and while Reigen's confident in his pokerface, Mob will notice if something is even remotely off about Reigen's behavior. He always does.

Reigen's been tracking everything Dimple does since the spirit got here so he'd say his behavior has been more than a little off and it's only a matter of time before Mob notices. Of course that doesn't mean Mob would know _why_ Reigen's been watching Dimple's every move but only a blind man or Serizawa wouldn't notice that Reigen's been acting strange the whole day but still, he'd like to not have to make up and a lie and tell it to Shigeo if he could avoid it. As long as Reigen didn't straight up tell Mob he'd been sleeping with Dimple for awhile now, there's just no way for the kid to know that the reason Reigen's eyes keep straying to Dimple is to admire the way the chose to dress today and the way the black jeans he's wearing hugs the swell of the host's ass or the way his muscular forearms bulge when Dimple crosses his arms.

His mouth suddenly felt dry and Reigen knew he needed to think about something else before an unfortunate accident happens and he scars both Shigeo and Serizawa for life by suddenly ravaging Dimple. Work. He needs to think about work. Earlier someone had called to make an appointment and if he remembers right, they're very low on salt.

"Hey Mob, would you mind going to the store to pick up some salt? We'll probably have enough for the appointment at 3pm, but I want to be prepared for any walk-in clients," Reigen says and Mob nods his head.

"Sure," He responds with a faint smile and stands up slowly while Reigen reaches into his wallet and hands him some cash to which Mob tucks it into his pocket.

"Ah, Dimp—no, Serizawa, would you be so kind as to go with him?" Reigen asks and Serizawa pops his head up so fast Reigen worries he might give himself whiplash. He has a look of mild panic on his face and opens his mouth to say something but no words come out. It's his anxiety again Reigen notes and his brain churns to think of something to say that would sooth Serizawa's nerves

"I just want you to go because while Mob's very capable, some store clerks might not take money from him. Kind of like how you have to be an adult to buy cough medicine. You don't have to interact with anyone, just be there with him." Reigen explains after a small pause and Serizawa visibly calms down, finding that acceptable. He nods and when Mob heads out he trails after him. It's only after they're gone that Dimple clears his throat and Reigen realizes his decisions to send Serizawa and Mob out on an errand put him alone with the object of his lust. He very well might've fucked up here.

"Ah…." Reigen doesn't even have to look at Dimple to know he's already staring very intently at him. Of course, when Reigen does look at him, Dimple has a wide grin on his face and Reigen likes the way a smile flatters the face of Dimple's host. The thought give rise to some conflicting emotions and he reaches for his cigarettes. He doesn't like to smoke around Mob because while he doesn't say anything Reigen can tell Mob doesn't like the smell of it so he waits until Mob's gone to have a smoke. He lights it up and pushes the window open more so the majority of the smoke will blow outside. Reigen can't help if some of the smoke clings to the air and furniture but the majority of it should waft through the open window. He barely gets one puff in before Dimple snatches it from Reigen's hands.

"Hey," Reigen protests, reaching to take it back but Dimple's already moved out of reach. He gears up to yell at Dimple but that's probably what he wants to Reigen just grabs another cigarette but he never gets around to lighting it. He's too caught up watching Dimple place the cigarette between his lips and how muscles work in subtle ways in his cheeks. Openly staring at the way the smoke seems to curls around Dimple's lips when he exhales and Reigen has an unclear thought about wanting to steal the smoke from his lips and kiss him. It doesn't make sense but It's what he wants to do right now.

"I knew it," Dimple says and his voice snaps Reigen out of his trance. It must've been bad because he's moved closer with Reigen even noticing. And close enough to steal his cigarette was already petty close.

"Knew what?" Reigen asks and his voice is sturdy but just starting to dip towards breathy, the faintest hints of arousal creeping into his voice.

"You sent them out to be alone with me," Dimple grins, handing the cigarette back to Reigen now that he got what he wanted out of it; to sexually torment him.

"Actually," Reigen says, trying to keep the lust out of his voice, "I really do need salt. And I sent Serizawa with Mob because I want him to, little by little, get used to interacting with society. He may always be anxious when in public, but if he slowly broadens his range of experiences, it may become easier for him. Sorry it wasn't to jump your bones."

Dimple looks disappointed by that answer but he isn't deterred and Reigen has a sense of Déjà vu. He spins the chair with Reigen in it and puts his hand on the desk to lean over him while simultaneously wedging his knee between the chair's arms and Reigen's body, trapping him in the chair.

"Whatever the reason is, I saw the way you were looking at me. The same way you are right now," Dimple says, settling more of his weight on Reigen and the chair Reigen's eyes are wandering from his face down to his neck where he's overcome with the sudden urge to sink his teeth into his throat and mark him.

"We're past the stage where you deny you want me. How many times have we had sex already?" Dimple says and the answer immediately pops into Reigen, it's well into the doube digits by now and as Dimple settles himself more and more into his lap he wonders what it'd be like to thrust up into him. His head goes all fuzzy and blank with the thought.

"Too many," Reigen says, his hands sliding up Dimple's thighs to his ass. Are they Dimple's thighs if it's actually the body of the host he's possessing? Does it even matter to him right now? That question answers itself when as Reigen massages his fingers into his ass, Dimple makes a guttural sound before picks Reigen up and slams him into the floor. Pain erupts across his back and Dimple furiously wrestling Reigen's pants down, spreading his legs.

"Next time Reigen. We don't have time for you to have all your fun right now," Dimple says and as much as Reigen hates to admit it, he's right so he'll hold him to that. And then Dimple screws him hard and fast and all his thoughts fly away for awhile. It's quick but amazing and they're done before Mob and Serizawa return.

Speaking of returning though, when Reigen's thoughts eventually make their way back, they're filled with nothing but trouble. Specifically about the way Dimple reacted to him and mutual attraction. Lately Reigen's been thinking that Dimple not just using his body for sex because he's a ghost and horny but because he might have feelings for Reigen. There was a need in the way he moved while they rutted that can only be described as emotional desperation. The thought kept him nicely distracted all through the appointment where it was confirmed there was (not) a spirit haunting his customer and Reigen gave her a (fake) exorcism.

It was nagging Reigen enough that he knew he had to confront Dimple though his half-baked plan to do so after work was crushed early when he slipped out shoftly after the (fake) exorcism and Reigen, being the dutiful and positive role model that he was for Shigeo, was stuck working until closing. He watched the clock tick time by slowly and time was moing rather slowly. Wonderful. It got bad enough that after an hour he sent Mob and Serizawa home early with promises that they'd still get their full paycheck. When the closing hour finally rolled by he sighed to himself, grabbed his things and headed home. He's sure Dimple had his reasons for not sticking around. Maybe Reigen had the 'we need to talk' face on once Dimple saw it he hit the road fearing a dozy of a conversation. It probably would've been.

Still, it made Reigen wonder if he was wrong in thinking that Dimple was attracted to him not just physically but romantically. Reigen himself still isn't sure if he's only attracted to Dimple's host and the host's body or if he's attracted to the host because Dimple's taken over his body. If Dimple left the host's body that he's in, would Reigen still be attracted to him? Would the attraction fade because Dimple's true form isn't as nice to look at as the body he's chosen to possess?

That would make it a shallow attraction on Reigen's part and the thought leaves an bitter taste in his mouth. Dimple's a conniving, untrustworthy, floating green head of an evil spirit and it's a good thing to not be developing romantic feelings for him. He should just stick to fucking like their good at but that thought makes Reigen feel like _he's_ the one that's doing the using. But if he's truly just using Dimple to satisfy his own physical needs then why does his get this strange almost suffocating fluttering feelings in his chest whenever the spirit gets close to him?

He's snapped out his thoughts by incoherent babbling and at first he thinks it's just a drunk and prepares to give them a wide birth but when he looks up, he's a familiar form retreating from him stumbling down the street. He almost forgets to breath and drops his cigarette slips from his hand and he absentmindedly stubs it out with the heel of his shoe before he takes off to catch up with him. He gets there just in time when Dimple trips and almost falls but Reigen's there, sliding his arm around his slim waist and he hosts him up against his body to keep Dimple upright.

Being close to him like this, he can clearly smell the pungent odder of vodka on Dimple's breath before he even speaks and already knows the man is wasted.

"Ah…..Reigen…..come back for more?" Dimple slurs, turning to kiss Reigen's cheek which he quickly dodges the best he can without dropping him.

"Not while you're this drunk," Reigen sayss though Dimple chooses that time to trip again forcing Reigen to almost strain his back to keep both of them from falling over.

"I'm drunk. I can't get drunk. I'm dead remember? This guy can get drunk though. I'm just along for the riiide," Dimple responds, slapping his hand against the chest of his host. The movement is jerky and sloppy and Reigen can't tell if he's telling the truth or not. He doesn't know enough about spirits to be able to say for certain or if there's any way to prove that the body's not moving how Dimple would normally move it because host is so drunk or if Dimple's the one who's drunk and having trouble moving. It could even be both of them who's drunk right now. He supposes If Dimple left the host's body right now that would give him his answer depending on how he behaves afterwards.

"Dimple, can I ask you something?"Reigen hesitates but decides this might be the perfect chance to get the answer to some of his other questions. He might not be able to get a straight answer but at least with the hosts body being this intoxicated he can't run away without leaving the body and then it's killing two birds with one stone. Dimple doesn't answer at first though and Reigen starts to wonder if he'll even answer at all in an unforeseen third option.

"If you must," Dimple gruffs, most of his host's body weight leaning forward now He must've given up on trying to get the body to remain upright, leaving Reigen to pick up most of the slack. Typical. The effort to hold him up burns from Reigen's shoulders all the way down his arms and back.

"Why did you leave early…earlier?" Reigen hates the way the sentence came out so redundant but it's the best way to start this conversation. His heart's doing little nervous pitter-pattering while he waits for an answer.

"Why would I stick around? I got what I want," Dimple answers, the words are slurred and say indifference but his voice says bitterness. It's mismatched.

"Did you?" Reigen continues to push.

"Ya, I did. Of course I did. You spread your legs and we had a good time," Dimple harshly and Reigen takes a side-eye glance at him, searching his face but he's already got his head turned away so that Reigen can't see his face.

"You're lying," Reigen presses.

"I'm not," Dimple insists.

He wasn't going to get anywhere anymore with this tactic so Reigen decides to take a different approach. He didn't want to get his hopes crushed but something inside kept telling him to go on.

"You can't stay in that body forever," Reigen says and wants to shout when he immediately feels it as Dimple tenses because the stiffness of his body language tells him more than Dimple could've with words.

"I'm calling your bluff Dimple. I'm not the only one who's been acting strange," Reigen's heart feels like it's about to burst. Dimple's silence was both worrisome and promising. On one hand, Reigen almost expected Dimple to suddenly burst out laughing and say he fooled Reigen good and this was all a trick to get Reigen to love him. On the other hand, Reigen isn't some fool that'd fall in love with an evil spirit who has a god complex just because of lust and sex. It'd take chemistry and synergy and lots and lots of time spent together cuddling on the couch watching reruns on TV.

They have all of those things which means according to Reigen's completely legit, logical, and completely foolproof thought process that Dimple was in love with him. And not just as of recent either, from the start when Dimple tried to blackmail him into sex. For the same reasons other people who don't want to be in love drink.

"Why not?" Dimple finally asks and it catches Reigen off guard because he'd been quiet for awhile now. Reigen tries to think in which context Dimple's asking the question but for the life of him he can't figure it out.

"Why not what?"

"Why can't I stay in this body forever? It's not like anybody misses him. As long as I feed him and water him and put him down for naps, he'll be fine," Dimple says, his voice soft and dejected.

"He has his own life to live," Reigen says and Dimple suddenly grabs his arm when Reigen reaches for his keys. At that point in time, even though Reigen could easily slide out of such a weak, drunken hold it's the the look in Dimple's eyes that has him frozen.

"So what if he does? You're attracted to this body aren't you? Don't lie and tell me you woudn't be miss it. I could get another host but it wouldn't be the same body holding you. Fucking you. What about this ass you like so much? It'd be gone too. No more nice ass," Dimple says, his weak hold on Reigen's arm tightening with desperation and that's when he realizes that the reason Dimple has stayed in this body for so long is because he wanted to keep Reigen's interest.

"That's a very compelling argument but I'd be fine with any host body as long as it's you in it," Reigen says and he knows means it now. After all those conflicting thoughts, this conversation has cleared his head. He's in love with Dimple.

"Liar," Dimple accuses.

"I'm not lying," Reigen says, shaking his head and pulling his keys from his pocket to get them inside where he plops Dimpe down on his couch and sits down next to him.

"No. I don't want to go back to not having a body. Not being able to touch you when I want, only able to look," Dimple says, pulling Reigen against his body and shaking so softly he wouldn't have noticed if he wasn't already up against his body.

"Can't do this without a body," Dimple mumbles.

"No. You can't," Reigen says, closing his eyes to soak in the warmth of the host's body and listens to his heartbeat. But as much as he enjoys this, it isn't Dimple's body. It isn't his warmth and it isn't his heartbeat and this isn't fair to the owner of the body. It's been weeks since Dimple took control of this body and it's time to let him go. He's his own person with a life to.

"It's not the body I'm in love with Dimple, it's you," Reigen says and his heart is pounding while he waits for Dimple's response. He deals with evil spirits almost every day and yet telling one he loves them is what has his nerves frayed. He's never been successful with confessions like he has with exorcisms (thanks to Mob).

"Oh," Dimple says, "Okay."

He just lays there curled around Reigen quietly for awhile. The position really hurting Reigen's back because he was sitting but also twisted to be resting his head on Dimple's chest but because of this embrace he could tell when Dimple finally stopped shaking and he could practically feel Dimple's thoughts churning in his head. When he finally released Reigen, he almost fell to the floor.

"I'll put it back where I found it tomorrow," Dimple says and Reigen turns so he's back to being half on Dimple, half on the couch but this time in a much cozier way. S

"I'll have to fuck you tonight then while I still have the chance," Reigen says and leans in to kiss him softly, hand caressing Dimple's face. As he wonders when will be the next time he'll can touch him like this again after Dimple lets go of the host.

"I thought you didn't like kissing," Dimple says.

"I'll make an exception for you," Reigen responds and moved in to kiss him again. He found out Dimple had also been drinking Bourbon.


End file.
